


от неба до земли

by kaita



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Smoking, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: - ты не саске! - максимально пафосно заявляет наруто, сводя брови в суровую полосочку. - нет конечно, - у шикамару стойкое ощущение, что тот услышал из всех его слов единственное, которое и повторил вслух. - я не саске. я лучше.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	от неба до земли

лучшим, что есть на свете, шикамару считает небо. на фоне надоедливых одноклассников, занудствующих сенсеев, родительских нравоучений и закидонов собственного растущего организма возможность уставиться вверх и прозалипать туда хоть сутки однозначно занимает первое место. пронзительно синее, закрытое облаками, перечерченное радугой после дождя, забитое снеговыми тучами - в любое. и оно помогает сосредоточиться, избавиться от лишнего в мыслях, даже при том, что в голове десятилетнего шикамару мыслей особо и не наблюдается. по крайней мере, таких, что можно назвать лишними.  
\- шика, ты с нами?! хорош спать!  
локоть в бок и раскрашенная физиономия могут означать кого угодно, но неистребимый запах псины однозначно указывает на инузуку как источник беспокойства.   
\- я не сплю, - снисходительно отвечает шикамару, морщась.   
ошибка простительна - он не спит, но отсутствующий взгляд в окно и полное равнодушие к происходящему кого угодно введут в заблуждение. особенно его одноклассников, у которых мыслительный процесс не то чтобы в списке приоритетов. то ли дело уронить ведро ируке-сенсею на голову или сбежать за стадион, чтобы выкурить стыренные у чьего-нибудь старшего брата сигареты.  
\- я с вами, я! - орёт с задней парты узумаки.  
\- да нафига нам ты!  
\- офигел?!  
-..... да ё..!  
\- идиот, не трогай саске!  
\- да чё блин я трогал что ли, оно само!  
\- не говори про саске-куна “оно”!  
\- ...с...сакура-чаааа-  
мягкий тычок под рёбра слегка приводит в себя. чоджи вопросительно поднимает брови - идёшь? точнее, идём? - лень, качает головой шикамару и укладывается головой на сгиб локтя так, чтобы было видно кусочек неба в окне. шумные вопли с улицы он старательно игнорирует, но от “узумаки куда прёшь” и “не гавкай псина” всё равно немного смешно.

не сразу, но вся эта напряжная фигня типа побегов с занятий, самовольных отлучек на тренировочные площадки и невыполнений домашки по причине “засиделся у друга за просмотром журналов для взрослых” затягивает даже его. до академии, конечно, было проще, никаких проблем, никаких таких размышлений о смысле бытия, зато теперь голова пухнет от противоречий: с одной стороны, вроде как надо вливаться в эту “взрослую” жизнь, с другой стороны - зачем. небо, к счастью, никуда не девается, а вот человеческий фактор начинает вносить коррективы со всей безжалостностью, и отношение к узумаки теперь такое же, как и у всех - неприязнь, отдающая смутной тревогой, но именно это “как у всех” напрягает шикамару даже больше, чем узумаки как таковой. шикамару с ним не особо дружит, просто наблюдает. иногда даёт списать (“оооо, ты победил свою лень, спасибо, друг!”), иногда пинка (“ааааа ну всё, нара, беги как олень, беги быстрее оленя!”), иногда они вместе играют в шашки, потому что сёги и наруто это чистая фантастика, да и шашки, в целом, от этого кадра далеки так же, как он сам от своего ненавистно-обожаемого учихи.   
\- ты даже в дамки продул, - вздыхает шикамару. стрёмные тёрки узумаки с учихой волнуют не только его, любимая тема среди всех одноклассников. - интересно, что бы сказал на это саске.  
\- ты не саске! - максимально пафосно заявляет наруто, сводя брови в суровую полосочку.  
\- нет конечно, - у шикамару стойкое ощущение, что тот услышал из всех его слов единственное, которое и повторил вслух. - я не саске. я лучше.  
и только дурак (которым наруто, естественно, и является) может не понимать такой очевидной вещи.

впрочем, шикамару иной раз думает, что очевидных вещей не понимают они все, без исключений. дебильные шутки ребят постарше, которым хватило пары слов и дурацкий узумаки уже несётся в лес за вражескими трофеями, кажутся ему совсем не смешными.  
\- это неправильно, - повторяет он в третий раз, - там же вчера была настоящая стычка с настоящими шиноби.   
\- но ты же не можешь думать за наруто? - неуверенно возражает чоджи. - он сам виноват, разве нет?  
нет, да, не знаю. шикамару машинально чешет макушку рядом с куцым хвостиком и снова хмурится.  
\- всё равно неправильно, - четвёртый раз.  
\- саске на его месте навалял бы всем, - пфекает ино, чуть задирая аккуратный носик, - включая любых шиноби.  
шикамару вздыхает, пропуская этот пассаж мимо ушей - привычное дело, звезда конохи в лице единственного на всю деревню учихи умудрился завоевать сердце каждой мало-мальски подросшей девчонки. впрочем, чего с девчонок взять.  
\- это каких-таких любых шиноби?  
спасает его от раздумий (и наруто - от неминуемой идиотской смерти) немного пугающий и очень крутой хатаке какаши, который внимательно выслушивает сбивчивый рассказ от всех троих, отправляет их обратно в класс, а сам скрывается в направлении леса.

лес, вообще, тоже отличное место, чтобы забраться подальше и повыше, поглазеть в небо над головой и попытаться представить, каково это - быть взрослым, жить вот эту вот жизнь, которую живут его родители и родители чоджи и ино, или что значит быть хокаге, или что значит быть тем кретином, который хочет быть хокаге. что значит быть копирующим ниндзя, что значит быть хьюга, что значит быть рассадником юности и идиотизма, и очень ли сложными будут экзамены на звание генина и нельзя ли вообще без экзаменов. очень ли сложно будет дальше, убьют кого-то в первой же миссии или они все доживут до старости и будут есть манную кашку и вспоминать бурную молодость. шикамару предпочёл бы размеренное течение, просчитываемое, как ежевечерняя партия в сёги в отцом, и пусть даже такое же проигрышное, но - предсказуемое. чтобы не загоняться и не делать поспешных выводов и неверных решений. какие они, например, сделали, подружившись со странным пацанёнком, умеющим изменять погоду. пацанёнок много смеялся, легко расстраивался, сдружил вокруг себя всю их неустойчивую пока ещё компанию, включая наруто, и умудрился потеряться в самом разгаре этого удивительного приключения.  
\- всё из-за тебя! - тут же находит виноватого сакура и смотрит так, что даже шикамару становится неуютно.  
\- но я... - и даже наруто теряется от такого нелепого обвинения, - я-то причём?!   
шикамару в очередной раз убеждается, что девчонки весьма себе дуры, когда дело касается здравых размышлений. конечно, наруто там ни при чём, пацанёнок находится спустя полчаса, а ещё спустя сутки его забирает анбу и приключение выходит на новый уровень, в котором все огребают по-полной. до удачного решения подобных проблем они ещё не доросли, но сакура всё-равно опять обвиняет наруто во всех грехах, ино и киба с ней соглашаются, чоджи трагично хрустит чипсами, а шикамару хочется оказаться подальше от них всех.  
\- мы должны были его спасти! - восклицают девчонки хором, глотая слёзы.  
ничего мы не были должны, мысленно оправдывается шикамару. он смотрит на наруто и внутри расползается очень смутное, но уже достаточно неприятное ощущение собственного бессилия.  
\- почему вы защищаете постороннего, а на меня по-прежнему смотрите так?! - орёт наруто в ответ. - почему опять так?!  
шикамару понимает, какое “так” имеет узумаки ввиду, сам не раз видел, как на него смотрят и взрослые, и дети, и шиноби, все. и не понимает, почему. раскладывает все имеющиеся у него сведения и результаты наблюдений по полочкам, сводит услышанное и увиденное воедино, просчитывает все возможные причины и - не понимает.

позднее, уже дома, шикамару не выдерживает и спрашивает у отца, за что деревня так с наруто, он же просто мелкий пацан, шумный и бестолковый, да ещё и сирота.  
\- а сам ты что думаешь? - серьёзно возвращает вопрос отец.   
\- я думаю, - помолчав, отвечает шикамару, - что взрослые - отстой.  
как ни странно, никто его не ругает за такой нелестный вывод.

*

умение делать выводы - верные, пусть и нелестные для многих и даже для него самого - шикамару считает своим неоспоримым и, наверное, единственным достоинством. эти выводы подразумевают наличие ума, а также умения этим умом пользоваться, всё остальное - суета. после памятного случая с украденным свитком, предателем мизуки и наруто, оказавшемся между двух огней, шикамару приходит к выводу, что неоспоримым достоинством узумаки является упорство. единственным или нет, пока сложно сказать, но шикамару по-прежнему исподтишка наблюдает за наруто на занятиях (тот хвалится хитаем, полученным лично из рук ируки-сенсея, каждый день и достаёт этим даже самого ируку-сенсея), на улицах конохи (что почти всегда заканчивается посиделками в ичираку), когда тот играет с конохамару (и поговорка “два дебила это сила” становится актуальной как никогда), когда тренируется своей стрёмной командой номер семь под руководством какаши (и когда у самого нары нет таких же тренировок своей родной десятой под присмотром асумы). наруто полностью соответствует своей фамилии, вовлекая в водоворот событий и приключений каждого, волей или неволей попадающегося ему на пути всё к той же цели - стать хокаге и стать “кем-то”, а не мальчишкой, от которого все стремятся отвести глаза и вычеркнуть из размеренного жизненного уклада.

никаких особых изменений в жизненном укладе нары не происходит, но узумаки начинает ему нравиться, потому что его прямота и честность разительно отличаются от всего, с чем по жизни приходится иметь дело. наруто отличается от чоджи, которого нара знает практически с рождения и считает своим лучшим другом; отличается от инузуки, тоже шумного и дурного; отличается от учихи, чьё высокомерие задевает уже в тринадцать, а что будет дальше и представить страшно; отличается от любого в их разношёрстной компании, и иногда, не признаваясь самому себе до конца в этом странном желании, шикамару хочется наруто защищать. это затратно, конечно, по всем фронтам, думает шикамару, сбегая после очередного проигрыша в сёги на крышу собственного дома и пялясь в вечернее, почти оранжевое небо. оранжевый навевает настолько прямые ассоциации, что впору ущипнуть себя и спросить, в своём ли ты, шика, уме.  
\- шикамаруууу! - доносится снизу ломающийся голос чоджи. - ты там?  
\- нет, - отвечает шикамару. узкие облака, в свою очередь, похожи на знакомые царапины, и внезапные проблески синего между ними, последние перед тем, как солнце окончательно завалится за горизонт и смешает всю палитру в единый чёрный цвет, заставляют сердце тревожно сжаться.   
\- цветущая юность зовёт всех в баню! - громко сообщает киба, чуть-чуть опережая звонкий лай. - шика, не тяни резину, спускайся.  
\- а если я не хочу? - чисто из принципа интересуется шикамару, надеясь, что никто не рискнёт подниматься к нему наверх и уговаривать лично.  
\- завтра экзамен, поэтому никаких возражений - не унимается киба. - давай, не будь ленивой соплёй.  
это означает “спускайся сам или мы с акамару стащим тебя силой и извозим в собачьих слюнях”, приходится сдаться. сидя по уши в мыльной пене и слушая обсуждение грядущего события, шикамару чувствует скуку и совершенно дурацкое расстройство из-за того, что узумаки до сих пор не входит для его друзей в категорию “всех”.

после экзамена, плавно перешедшего сначала в локальную бойню на выживание, а потом и в самую настоящую, меняется очень многое. шикамару отлично помнит, как наруто уделал кибу на отборочных (в его личном прогнозе вероятность успеха узумаки на этом этапе была примерно шестьдесят процентов). помнит своё невнятное волнение за хинату (и намного более внятное - когда неджи едва не убил её, а потом и наруто, чьи шансы на успех в этот раз шикамару оценивал намного ниже предыдущих). помнит девчонку песка, которой сдал бой, потому что иногда проиграть одну битву означает выиграть всю войну. а вот дальше - мутный провал. призывные псы какаши, погоня за гаарой, с которым шикамару предпочёл бы никогда не взаимодействовать вообще никак, нападение на коноху, реальная смерть реальных людей. среди путанных воспоминаний о том дне самым чётким остаётся одно - узумаки, перемазанный в грязи и собственной крови, улыбающийся, несмотря на переломы, нашедший себе друга среди всего этого говна из ненависти и предательства, такого же джинчуурики, как и он сам. шикамару очень хочется спросить у него, что это значит - быть клеткой для такой чудовищной силы, но ему не хватает смелости. и ещё ему очень стыдно, хотя для этого нет причин - никто из них про джинчуурики до этого дня и понятия не имел.  
\- шика, блин, я уже не могу есть эти яблоки, - кривится наруто. он уже сутки лежит в палате и выглядит при этом смешно и грустно одновмеренно - не забинтованы у него только нос, рот и один глаз.  
\- придётся, - хмыкает шикамару, - ли тоже больше не может их есть.  
наруто не спрашивает, как там рок и какие у него шансы, шикамару тоже не распространяется на эту тему. только грустно говорит, что на похороны третьего нужно всё-таки прийти всем, а наруто клянётся, что ползком приползёт, не смотря ни на что.

взрослеть приходится резко и без оглядки, думать - тоже. никто особо не распространяется, что конкретно случилось на испытательном полигоне перед нападением на деревню, но шикамару не зря считается лучшим в плане анализа, не зря сопоставляет все факты в единую картину так, что она становится предельно ясной на данный момент. а момент таков, что военные силы конохи сильно потрепали, гражданское население волнуется, с учихой происходит ещё большая херня, чем обычно, как-то завязанная на печальную историю его клана, а узумаки, категорически не желая обсуждать с кем-либо того же учиху или непосредственное участие гаары в предательстве песка, тем не менее делится с шикамару планом привести в коноху нового хокаге. новую.  
\- женщину? - изумлённо переспрашивает шикамару.  
\- извращенец говорит, она круче всех, - наруто искоса поглядывает на него, следя за реакцией. - и она может помочь бровастому.  
это сильный аргумент, это очень важно. шикамару кивает, надеясь, что наруто воспримет этот жест не как одобрение, а как согласие. разница ведь существенная.  
\- а почему извращенец? - снова спрашивает он, вспоминая, как внушительно (и стрёмно) выглядит джирайя, взявшийся обучать наруто совершенно неожиданно для всех. - джирайя один из великих нашего времени.  
\- ага, - кивает наруто со смешком. - один из великих извращенцев. ты вообще читал хоть одну “ича-ича”?  
зато я успел почитать исторические свитки про нападение девятихвостого, хмыкает про себя шикамару. и про остальных биджу тоже, пока никому нет дела до архивов и кто там из молодёжи проявляет к ним интерес. его собственный интерес к этой теме слегка напрягает его самого, но и информации для размышлений сразу становится больше.   
\- постарайся не убиться по дороге, - вместо всего говорит шикамару, - надеюсь, эта ваша цунаде и правда сможет нам помочь.

второй раз такой же жгучий, позорный стыд накрывает его недели спустя и тоже в больничном коридоре. на самоанализ нет сил, но шикамару и так отчётливо понимает, что - не оправдал. ни ожиданий пятой, ни доверия наруто, ни слёз сакуры, ни вообще ничего. даже если учихи действительно прокляты, даже если объективно не было никаких шансов вернуть хрен знает что вбившего себе в голову саске, даже если лично шикамару выложился на все сто и хотя бы все вернулись относительно живыми - на душе так тошно, что хочется плакать. в гулкой тишине больничного коридора эта первая большая неудача воспринимается как конец света.  
\- говёное ощущение, да? - тэмари смотрит на него без всякого сочувствия. - будешь распускать сопли - станет ещё говёней.  
\- спасибо за совет, - в её словах есть весомая доля истины, по крайней мере, тэмари верно оценивает его характер и отношение к делу. - справлюсь.  
хотелось бы ему действительно быть уверенным в своих же словах. нара чувствует, что за ним наблюдают - тэмари ждёт своих братьев в том же больничном коридоре, только вот никому из них не требуется особое медицинское вмешательство и ни один не находится на грани между жизнью и смертью в результате неверных действий командира.  
\- мы всегда будем в долгу перед вами за гаару, - лёгкий ветер сопровождает, кажется, каждый её шаг и жест. - интересно, насколько вы понимаете своё чувство долга.  
только глядя на то, как наруто изо всех сил держится перед сакурой, как улыбается всем своим избитым лицом, чтобы поддержать, как препирается с цунаде насчёт лекарств и чтоб свалить побыстрее на новые поиски сбежавшего учихи, до шикамару доходит, какой долг и перед кем имела в виду тэмари.

ему кажется, что это нечто большее, чем чувство долга. то, что медленно формируется внутри его мыслей и чувств, неторопливое, как облака в безветренный день, и тяжёлое, как невозможность до этих облаков дотронуться. у наруто в голове, помимо извечной мечты про хокаге, только учиха и где-то на фоне сакура, в силу своей простоты узумаки даже не понимает, насколько жалко и смешно он выглядит со стороны.   
\- что такого в этом саске? - спрашивает шикамару как-то у чоджи, потому что у кого ещё спросить. они валяются на крыше, с которой видно окна квартирки узумаки, но чоджи об этом даже не подозревает.  
\- мне он не нравится, - ожидаемо отвечает тот. - а тебе?  
да как будто не понятно.  
\- но если бы ты вдруг ушёл, я бы тоже пытался тебя вернуть, - подумав, добавляет чоджи. - и ино бы тоже. мы же команда. и друзья. правда?  
правда, кивает шикамару. эта нестыковка в логике выводит его из себя - всё ведь то же самое, седьмая друзья, и ино-шика-чо друзья, можно запросто подставить любого на любое место и расклад не должен меняться, но он меняется. потому что поставить себя на место наруто полностью не получается никак.  
\- а наруто нормальный, нормальней некоторых точно, - продолжает какие-то свои мысли чоджи, шурша пакетом чипсов, - всё-таки девчонки дуры, зачем им именно учиха...  
шикамару больше интересно, зачем учиха наруто, потому что его анализ выводит тут всего один правдоподобный вариант и он ему не нравится. в одном из окон загорается свет и шикамару, прищурившись, смотрит, как узумаки зависает над раковиной, как достаёт тарелку почище и заваривает покупной рамён, как разламывает палочки. сколько раз он вот так один, крутится мысль, хотя в конохе нет никого, кто бы его не знал.  
\- кстати, весна юности снова в деле, - чоджи заглядывает в глаза, закрывая собой обзор. - нас снова ждёт баня в полном составе.  
\- в полном? - переспрашивает, морщась, шикамару. - я не хочу.  
\- киба пошёл за наруто, - лыбится чоджи. того гляди лопнет. - так что, думаю, тебе придётся.  
если бы чоджи захотел, его ум сравнялся бы с его любовью к еде, думает шикамару, чувствуя, как краснеют уши. наверное, это и есть та особенная связь между друзьями, про которую им постоянно талдычит асума и про которую когда-то говорил отец - понимать друг друга и принимать такими, как есть.

на этот раз сидеть в пене и ловить волны носом и ушами вполне себе не скучно. наруто в паре с инузукой - убойное комбо, даже шино смеётся от их выходок, а шикамару конохой готов поклясться, что никто никогда не видел, чтобы шино хотя бы просто улыбался. неджи изображает недотрогу ровно до того момента, как тупой и ещё тупее начинают выяснять, у кого больше - потом у него краснеют не только уши, но и всё, а словарный запас оказывается вполне себе не аристократическим. рок натурально кайфует от принадлежности к этому масштабному бедламу, чоджи разгоняет волны своим фирменным дзюцу и провоцирует хьюгу на всё более изощрённые ругательства, никому нет дела до влезающей во всё мокрой и нетерпеливой собаки, и эти мгновения существуют словно вне времени - особенные, глупые и очень тёплые. наруто плюхается рядом, случайно задевая ладонью, и шикамару едва заметно улыбается в ответ.  
\- так, а у тебя мы, кстати, не меряли, - гадко хихикает наруто.  
до шикамару с опозданием в секунду доходит, что с другой стороны от него уже затаился киба. попытка уйти под воду проваливается, как и чувство собственного достоинства, когда выясняется, что в общем списке размеров нара где-то второй с конца. можно бы, конечно, сказать, что если б мерялись в более приподнятом состоянии, то список выглядел бы совсем иначе, хорошо хватает мозгов не развивать эту тему. предложение завалиться после бани в ичираку не находит особой поддержки - мало места, сходятся на обычном кафе, с барбекю, мороженым и литрами холодного лимонада. шикамару садится напротив наруто, чтобы получше запомнить, каким он может быть - без всякой тени саске за спиной, без оправданий, с теми, кого может назвать друзьями и словно неверящий, что это и правда ему можно, быть вот так немножко счастливым. и грусть, промелькнувшую на исцарапанном лице, когда все расходятся по домам, шикамару тоже замечает, поэтому и звонит в дверь спустя двадцать минут ленивых, но очень важных раздумий.  
\- можем поиграть в шашки, - говорит он, когда удивление на лице наруто сменяется надеждой. - спать всё равно не хочется.  
даже вовсю поддаваясь, шикамару выигрывает все партии. наруто бесится, угрожает ему грязными палочками для еды, пинает под коленки и сияет ярче солнца.

если бы шикамару хватило смелости, он бы не только пинал его в ответ. 

*

быть джонином в неполные шестнадцать и иметь лучшие на всю страну огня мозги вовсе не так круто, как звучит. для решения некоторых межгосударственных вопросов шикамару ещё расти и расти, но зато там, где позволяют опыт и умения, пятая использует его на полную, не отменяя самой занудной обязанности - обучать мелкотню и принимать экзамены. шикамару проводит мастер-классы для суны, с которой у конохи теперь мир-дружба и очень долгосрочное сотрудничество в перспективе, подбивает ино уговорить сакуру сдавать на чунина вместе с ней и чоджи, и неохотно признаёт, что всё ещё скучает по узумаки и его неугомонной расцарапанной физиономии. меньше, чем в первый год без него, но больше, чем когда-то сам для себя предполагал.  
\- эй, нара, - на колени опускается приятная тяжесть женского тела. - о чём задумался?  
тэмари по-прежнему не считает нужным как-то смягчать свои слова и действия. она первая зажимает его ещё в тёмных коридорах резиденции хокаге, когда делегация песка прибывает на переговоры год назад. с опозданием в пару месяцев и уже в пыльных коридорах резиденции казекаге шикамару возвращает ей такой же грубый поцелуй, отлично зная, что ей понравится. никто не требует каких-то обещаний и клятв и это, пожалуй, самое ценное в их странной дружбе, несколько заходящей за пределы дозволенного.  
\- ни о чём, - качает шикамару головой, лениво опуская ладони на бёдра, затянутые в привычную сетку под не менее привычным кимоно. - следи за экзаменом, ну.  
\- предпочту последить за тем, как ты переборешь свою лень, - усмехается тэмари, прижимаясь потеснее. - вдруг это случится именно сегодня?  
подъёбка уровня детского сада, зато подтекст очень красноречивый. шикамару предпочитает не вестись. ему нравится секс и нравится, когда тэмари берёт процесс в свои руки, но не то чтобы это было самым важным в жизни или чем-то, ради чего стоит действительно напрягаться. он продолжает одним глазом следить за экранами, показывающими все этапы экзамена, проходящего на территории песка и пустынь, целует, когда надо ответить, шипит на мстительный засос на своей шее и только жмурится на мгновение, когда кончает. удовлетворение после этого, несомненно, приходит, и приносит с собой странное, немного ненастоящее спокойствие. 

получив заветное звание, чоджи с ино выносят мозги несколько дней подряд, пока шикамару не соглашается и не выцепляет в своём графике время на основательную посиделку под жареное мяско и уже дозволенное (только ему и с оглядкой на заслуги и честное имя) пивко вместе со всеми.  
\- эх, вот бы опять как раньше собраться, - неосмотрительно вздыхает киба.  
женская часть посиделок моментально грустнеет каждая по своей причине, кроме тентен - у той причин для грусти намного меньше, чем, например, для ежедневного фейспалма со своих сокомандников. шикамару задумчиво ковыряется в зелени, пожертвовав свою часть говяжьей вырезки чоджи, и думает, что пройдёт ещё столько же, сколько уже прошло, прежде чем можно будет начинать действительно ждать. он всегда замечает, как сжимает кулачки сакура, так и не разобравшаяся в себе и своих привязанностях, как грустнеет взгляд ино, когда она думает, что никто не смотрит, как хината замазывает синяки и ушибы, сжав зубы и преодолевая свою слабость, потому что “наруто-кун смог и я смогу”. замечает, что даже неджи изредка, словно стыдясь, задаёт наводящие вопросы то какаши, то ируке, как будто кто-то из них может назвать точную дату возвращения наруто домой и точную дату начала очередных поисков учихи (которые тоже точно ещё будут, уж в этом сомневаться не приходится). 

успевает дважды выпасть снег и столько же раз сам нара едва не распрощаться с жизнью на неудачных миссиях, прежде чем небо снова синеет так же ярко, как когда-то в детстве.

новость сообщает ино, ужасно гордая тем, как быстро, несмотря на упорные занятия медицинскими техниками и соответственно всё отдаваемое им время, прокачивается её клановая особенность. в голове её голос звучит так же, как и наяву, и в радостных словах “угадай, кто только что прошёл мимо моего магазинчика” чувствуется лёгкая тоска. шикамару по-прежнему не понимает всеобщей слабости женского пола к учихе, хотя отсутствие её к узумаки очень даже радует. это эгоистично и неправильно, но врать себе шикамару считает более напряжным, нежели просто признать всё как есть.   
\- ты почти не изменился, - вот немного вслух соврать вполне можно, - привет.  
\- шикамару! - радостно скачет наруто, - а ты тоже нифига не вырос, задрот!  
внутри становится хорошо и даже придурок с нарисованными зверями, помешавший как следует пообщаться (и как следует рассмотреть, запомнить) не очень-то и расстраивает. шикамару улыбается как блаженный, пока выслушивает от всех сплетни разной степени верибельности, и немного приходит в себя только вечером, лёжа без сна и всё-таки пытаясь проанализировать, понять, насколько узумаки изменился помимо очевидных роста-веса, насколько поумнел, насколько стал сильнее. его мысли лениво перекатываются с внешней оценки того, что успел увидеть, к внутреннему ощущению от встречи, и дневное тепло сходит на нет, меняется на совсем другое, до крови в прикушенной губе. хотеть узумаки ничуть не стыдно и не больно - больнее понимать, что вряд ли кто-то способен занять в его жизни то самое особенное место, которое давно уже несвободно.

место саске в команде семь занимает сай, тот самый, с нарисованными зверями, покровительством анбу и совершенно отмороженной физиономией. шикамару понимает, в чём тут дело и причины, даже раньше, чем цунаде вызывает его на разговор и делится своими впечатлениями и опасениями, наказывая вполглаза приглядывать за наруто, пока он в конохе. план, конечно, ни к чёрту, потому что, во-первых, ничто не способно удержать наруто от действий, во-вторых, у песка начинаются такие проблемы, что всякие саи несколько отходят на второй план. эти проблемы напрямую затрагивают наруто как одного из джинчуурики, одного из шиноби конохи, одного из друзей гаары и одного такого бестолкового, который даже в этой максимально опасной ситуации думает, как всё связать с учихой и успеть сразу и там и там. злость помогает шикамару начать думать головой как следует и переживать за узумаки в пределах разумного, но, точно так же, как спокойствие после секса с тэмари всегда несло на себе отпечаток искусственности, это равнодушие отдаёт фальшью за километр для любого, кто знает нару достаточно хорошо.  
\- с ним всё будет в порядке, там какаши-сенсей, и ямато-сенсей, и сай, и сакура, и лучшие джонины песка, - повторяет ино, как будто кто-то спрашивал её мнение. - они вернут гаару живым, и сами вернутся.  
\- годы тренировок, - поддакивает чоджи, чуть хмуря брови, - реально ведь годы, шикамару, он справится.  
\- с чем? - не очень понятно спрашивает шикамару. в данный момент ему хотелось бы, чтобы никто не лез в душу и не успокаивал его без его на то разрешения. - плевать мне. вот что акацки и к нам следующим пунктом в своём графике наведаются - вот это проблема.  
\- и это тоже, - двусмысленно соглашается чоджи, сжимая его за плечо. - ладно, шикамару, прорвёмся.  
уши уже не краснеют, и то славно.

наруто возвращается из этого похода почти целый, повзрослевший раза в два и непривычно молчаливый. цена, которую приходится платить за друзей, за себя и свою жизнь, за девятихвостого внутри и мир снаружи, с каждым разом становится всё выше и всё тяжелее нести это одному. он никогда не жалуется, но понять это несложно, если знать, когда и как на него смотреть. шикамару знает.  
\- каждый раз, когда я думаю, что стал сильнее, - они сидят ночью на каменных головах предыдущих хокаге с одной бутылкой пива на двоих и это тоже относится к самым ценным моментам в жизни, - оказывается, что ничего я не стал.  
ему, вообще-то, алкоголь официально ещё нельзя, но шикамару пользуется своими связями и поблажками, особо не раздумывая.  
\- нельзя всё тащить одному, - замечает он, лениво качая ногой, - у тебя есть друзья, не забывай.  
наверное, невнятный смешок должен означать, что его услышали и приняли к сведению. шикамару косится в сторону узумаки и залипает на синих отблесках, ресницах и неизменных царапинах во всю щёку.  
\- мы тут с кибой в детстве часто сидели, - зачем-то сообщает наруто, - а влетало всегда только мне.  
\- даже инузука умнее тебя потому что, - хмыкает в ответ шикамару. - со мной не влетит.  
он и сам не понимает, как это звучит, но наруто что-то там для себя отмечает и тоже начинает на него пялиться. проходит чуть ли не целая минута, прежде чем шикамару отводит взгляд. наруто откидывается назад, спиной на камень, и вслух перечисляет знакомые созвездия, которые ему показывал джирайя. это ни к чему, шикамару и так их все знает, умение ориентироваться по небу очень важная и полезная штука, но слушать болтовню наруто вот так, вдвоём, только для себя и великих призраков прошлого, на которых узумаки равняется с самого детства - важнее не меньше. даже больше. очень намного больше. перечисление созвездий сменяется рассказами про то, какой извращенец всё-таки извращенец, как похорошела сакура за прошедшие годы, как неизменно силён удар бабули цунаде, какой гаара крутой, какой сай говнюк и как хорошо, что в мире есть нара шикамару, который не меняется и совсем ни разу не говнюк. шикамару впервые в жизни хочется освоить какое-нибудь запрещённое гендзюцу, чтобы поймать этот момент и запечатать их в нём навсегда.

он цепляется за эти спасительные воспоминания каждый раз, когда сдают нервы или силы, но никакие его действия не могут отменить того факта, что любой из шиноби-отступников в разы сильнее любого из них. от акацки веет страхом и кровью. даже в горячке боя, который правильнее было бы назвать избиением, шикамару не перестаёт анализировать и разыгрывать варианты благоприятного для конохи исхода. не получается. нет хорошего финала - нет асумы - и нет силы воли принять это и двигаться дальше. зарёванная ино со всей дури сжимает его за руку и плачет за всех троих так долго и сильно, что внутри всё превращается в пустыню. как с этим жить и что делать, никто шикамару не учил.

наруто, бесцеремонно влетая к нему домой, обнимает со всей силы, это неудобно и ... это просто неудобно.  
\- я понимаю, - говорит он, - ну, то есть, я никогда не... но я... я понимаю.  
от него тащит потом и грязью, как всегда и ото всех после тренировок, рукав извечной (есть подозрение - единственной в гардеробе) кофты того гляди оторвётся с концами, видно поехавший шов. за время своих путешествий наруто неплохо подрос и теперь, при желании, можно смотреть ему в глаза, никуда не наклоняя голову. царапины на щеках чуть ярче, пара синяков, встрёпанный золотистый висок, съехавший в сторону хитай с эмблемой конохи. шикамару не хочется смотреть, не хочется отмечать эти детали, такие неважные и ненужные сейчас, не значащие ровным счётом ничего, потому что они не имеют отношения к асуме и той пустоте, которая теперь вместо него будет в сердце и мыслях. ничего не хочется, особенно - думать. 

неожиданно для себя он обнимает в ответ. 

осознание приходит позже, когда месть становится свершившимся фактом, реальной пространственно-временн _о_ й точкой на карте заповедника нара, надёжно укрытой тёмным лесом. когда у куренай становится заметен чуть округлившийся живот, а фотографию асумы в её квартире больше не прячут от чужих взглядов. когда цветов у плиты с именем становится больше, а боли в сердце совсем чуть-чуть меньше. шикамару позволяет себе расплакаться, уже окончательно принимая всё это, и долго-долго лежит на крыше, падая взглядом в синеву летнего неба.   
\- чоджи сказал, ты будешь тут, - голос звучит глухо, потому что мысли шикамару находятся слишком далеко от него самого. - ты как?   
вопрос бессмысленен, как и любой ответ на него.   
\- ну да, я чё-то как-то так и думал. принёс тебе тут, у извращенца стащил.   
шикамару очень - словами не передать, как - благодарен узумаки за помощь, за то, что его упёртость пришлась как никогда к месту и помогла справиться с врагом, за то, что он ни разу не осудил за желание отомстить и ни разу после не напоминал об этом. просто сейчас не лучший момент для разговоров, вообще ни для чего не лучший.   
\- сакура ещё пилюли свои впаривала, еле отговорил, - наруто хмыкает и можно отчётливо представить его широкую лыбу на пол лица. - точнее, взял, конечно, попробуй откажись тут, даже пару сам съел.. говно на вкус кошмарное, но вообще ты тоже заныкай куда-нибудь, пригодятся.   
облака сбиваются в ватные комки, нарушая ровное синее свечение неба. пауза длится непривычно долго.  
\- я хотел бы, чтобы всего этого не было, - уже тише говорит наруто. слышно, как хрустит под ногой черепица, когда он делает шаг к краю крыши. - чтобы в мире такого не было. не так.   
на мгновение его тень накрывает шикамару почти полностью и тут же исчезает. облаков всё больше, неба всё меньше, запах дождя холодит воздух и шикамару садится, будто выныривая из колодца. рядом с ним лежит пачка сигарет, упаковка особых сакуриных таблеток и завёрнутые в старую газету данго. если напрячься, то можно услышать, как на улице внизу, среди торгового шума и обычного многоголосья толпы слышится "ты тупой чё ты к нему лезешь" и "сам ты тупой я помочь хочу", и что-то про целебную силу рамёна и еды вообще, и "н н н не ссорь т тесь", и “пойдёмте уже перекусим”, и похоже, что половина конохи там сейчас выбирает, что лучше - приравнять всех к тупым или-таки вкусно пожрать (а потом приравнять всех к тупым). 

шикамару крутит пачку в пальцах - ему не очень понравилось курить, хотя первый раз вообще мало кому оно нравится - и едва заметно улыбается. 

*

так же незаметно, потихоньку начинают улыбаться и остальные. несмотря на тревожные вести, несмотря на смутные предчувствия и всё более вероятную войну против врага, ни возможностей, ни масштабов которого никто толком не понимает. шикамару давно для себя отметил эту особенность наруто, которая в довесок к упорству определяет его личность - за ним хочется идти, какую бы дичь и глупость он при этом не нёс. это чувство только усиливается со временем и совершенно не зависит от возраста, потому что действует в равной мере и на сакуру, и на гаару, и на какаши-сенсея, и даже на пятую. про себя шикамару не думает, он идёт за этим с тех пор, как решил, что взрослые - отстой и что у него всегда будет своё, ненавязанное чужими взглядами и переживаниями мнение.  
\- новости есть? - спрашивает шикамару у пятой, рискуя нарваться на грубость.  
\- нет, - качает цунаде головой. - нет, и я не знаю, хорошо это или плохо.  
она выглядит бесконечно усталой, шикамару знает, что пятая даже не пьёт с того дня, как джирайя ушёл на разведку в предполагаемое логово верхушки акацки. зато вот он курит не хуже асумы, переживая и за великого саннина, и за хокаге, и за миссии, которых не стало меньше, и фоном за всем этим - за наруто, всегда. нара не так силён, как узумаки или тот же какаши, но его ум намного острее и гибче, чем у любого в их окружении и, возможно, даже и в других странах. перерыть архивы, перечитать сотни отчётов и свитков, постоянно делать прогнозы и выводы, сопоставлять, замечать, наблюдать - всё это он умеет и умеет лучше всех, поэтому понимает многое. что наруто и оставшийся восьмихвостый будут ключевыми фигурами в грядущих битвах. что учих, по-хорошему, стоит вырезать окончательно, и что это ничего не изменит в мире. что организация акацки одновременно и сложнее и проще, чем представляет себе цунаде или анбу или другие каге. что нельзя допускать эмоции туда, где должна править чистая логика. 

и что он, шикамару, совершенно не готов оказаться беспомощным там, где поклялся себе защищать и быть рядом.

шикамару впервые в жизни видит, как узумаки плачет. всерьёз, по-настоящему, так, что хочется что-то сделать с этим, встряхнуть, напомнить, что ты же, чёрт возьми, узумаки, ты же никогда не сдаёшься! ситуация так жестоко зеркалит его собственную, боль от которой едва ли когда-то утихнет полностью, что шикамару не чувствует, как ногти до крови впиваются в ладони.  
\- эй, - он присаживается напротив лавки, заглядывая в мокрое от слёз лицо.  
какие слова сказать, чтобы поддержать, шикамару не знает. ему не говорили почти никаких и даже факт свершившейся мести до сих пор царапает внутри, постоянно напоминая о том, что его учителя больше нет в живых. как сильно невозможность всё переиграть царапается внутри наруто, шикамару не может даже представить.  
\- принёс тебе мороженое, - чуть качнувшись вперёд, он с удовлетворением отмечает, что наруто его всё-таки слушает. и шмыгает носом, сопля вон потекла. - не знаю, какое ты любишь, мне кажется, все вкусные.  
\- извращенец покупал мятное, - через силу фыркает наруто. - но да, любое вкусное.  
наверняка кроме ируки и джирайи, и, может быть, цунаде, никто наруто толком и не обнимал за все эти годы, вдруг думает шикамару. гаара после своего спасения порывался, но только пожал руку, сакура в своих мечущихся чувствах скорее заливала слезами плечо, нежели оказывала поддержку, сам нара в наиболее сложное для себя время смог лишь на автомате приобнять в ответ. это тоже грани той несправедливости, которая окружает наруто с детства, как-то странно защищает вместе с запертым в нём чудовищем от обычных людей, которые причиняют боль своими действиями или их отсутствием. шикамару тянет наруто на себя, заставляя встать, и к себе, прижимая так, что грудной клеткой чувствует неравномерное биение его сердца.  
\- я даже не могу с ним толком попрощаться, - всхлипывает наруто и наверняка пачкает соплями свежевыстиранную джонинскую жилетку, - что я вообще могу...  
очень многое, думает шикамару, столько, сколько мне и не снилось.  
\- ты нужен нам, - говорит он вместо этого. нужен мне - не говорит, не совсем уверен, что уместно. - что бы ты не решил делать дальше.  
наруто снова шмыгает носом и отстраняется.  
\- я не знаю, что делать, - он смотрит растерянно и правда не знает. - шика, я совсем ничего не знаю.  
шикамару тянет его обратно к себе и гладит по голове, как маленького. жилетку придётся снова стирать, но это мелочи, даже приятные.  
\- ты балда, конечно, - приговаривает он, то и дело сдувая лезущие в рот и нос светлые волосы. - но на самом деле ты лучшая балда в мире, и ты никогда не отступаешь. и если тебе нужен план, то я всегда могу составить тебе любой. хоть на тренировки, хоть на подсчёт калорий, но вообще это для ино больше, ладно, проехали. план насчёт акацки, правда, не дам, секретно, но что не секретно - то расскажу. могу план уборки составить, некоторым помогает. даже в шашки опять сыграть можем. или просто обожраться мороженым.  
он в жизни, наверное, столько ерунды за раз никому не говорил. хочется и про другое сказать - не потому, что после будет некогда, лень или слишком напряжно опять подбирать слова, а чтобы наруто знал, что не только всем абстрактно нужен, но и конкретно вот одному шикамару наре - но ситуация не позволяет, да и учиха как бы никуда не делся, ничего в узумакиной голове и жизни без оглядки на него не случается. узумаки как-то совсем странно сопит в его жилетку и нара мстительно отмечает, что хоть тот и подрос, но он пока всё равно выше.  
\- цунаде и жабий посланник говорят идти прокачиваться дальше, - голос звучит глухо, но уже намного спокойней. - так что меня снова не будет с вами рядом и я снова не впишусь ни в какой план.  
\- и правильно говорят, - соглашается шикамару, - когда война начнётся, ты должен быть готов. и мы все тоже. и ещё сделать так, чтобы акацки тебя не достали.  
\- ты бы знал, как у жаб кормят....  
отпускать его из рук совершенно не хочется.

шикамару жалеет об этом очень быстро - что не сказал, не обнял ещё раз, не зажал в темноте хоть чьей-нибудь квартиры, и отчасти рад, что цунаде успела пинком отправить наруто на мёбоку учиться новым техникам. там безопасно, там его никто не достанет, а здесь творится такое, что остаётся только сжать зубы и пытаться как-то выстоять. пейн и его подчинённые, про которых наруто сказал, повторяя за джирайей, “ненастоящие” (что бы это ни значило), не щадят никого, даже малышей, попадающих под руку, и вопрос всегда один - где узумаки. шикамару разрывается на части, регулируя поток гражданских в убежище, вырабатывая план против заведомо сильнейшего противника, фоном отмечая, что взорвалось там и там, а вон там что-то просто испарилось. крохотные копии кацуи, отправленные к каждому в конохе, помогают не обращать внимания на большинство ранений, уже хорошо. во что это встанет пятой и скольких спасти не удалось, шикамару пока запрещает себе думать.  
\- там... там какаши-сенс..ей, - всхлипывая, пытается рассказать чоджи, - он... и отец!  
\- дыши, - две секунды, чтобы самому выдохнуть, и снова: - чоджи, ты жив, это главное.  
\- да, - кивает чоджи. в глазах всё-равно стоят слёзы. - да, но какаши-сенсей остался там, в развалинах... что я скажу...  
шикамару не успевает придумать ничего хоть сколько-нибудь утешительного - от взрыва закладывает уши и мерзко ноет сердце. когда возвращается способность видеть и слышать, он понимает, что смотреть не на что, конохи больше нет. пыль оседает на куски домов и улиц, сметённые к краю огромной пустой окружности, бывшей когда-то его родной деревней. и шикамару мысленно повторяет за сакурой, чей отчаянный вопль разносится в наступившей тишине, что да, ты нам так сейчас нужен.

узумаки, конечно, в лучших традициях своего великого извращенца является точно в ту секунду, когда вопль сакуры переходит в сдавленный плач. он выглядит иначе и ощущается иначе - у ино, всё лучше читающей чужую чакру, округляются глаза.  
\- столько силы, - шёпотом говорит она, пытаясь разглядеть за огромной, бурого цвета жабой силуэт узумаки, - ты чувствуешь, шикамару?  
шикамару не способен на такое, но способен ощутить жгучую, до боли в груди радость, надежду и стыд, что наруто опять приходится всех спасать. он запоздало командует никому не лезть и не усложнять ситуацию, что бы там наруто не собрался делать со всеми пейнами, и с помощью кацуи они слышат всё, о чём узумаки разговаривает до и во время своего сражения. жестокого - боль от блокирующих чакру штырей шикамару едва ли не ощущает сам, как и секунды полной безысходности (только ладонь ино на плече напоминает ему, что они всё ещё тут, в относительной безопасности). ино сдавленно шепчет, что там хината, что надо тоже что-то сделать, что может именно сейчас и стоит вот так же, как она, пойти пусть на смерть, но при этом хотя бы попытаться.  
\- передай ему про пятисекундную паузу между атаками, - просит шикамару. - ему или сакуре, как-нибудь. сможешь?  
ино, коротко кивнув, отворачивается туда, где по-прежнему должна находиться её подруга. через мгновение сакура вздрагивает, кричит наруто в спину про эти пять секунд, что шанс есть и что она чувствует чакру хинаты, что та жива и что, пожалуйста, хрен тебя дери, узумаки, не вздумай умирать вот так у меня на глазах. при данном раскладе шикамару даже не бесят её последние слова.

это всё немного напоминает ему то время, когда они сдавали роковой экзамен - события сменяются рывками, без чёткой связи, а собственная голова работает на полном автомате, командуя, разрешая, запрещая и анализируя задачи в режиме реального времени. между этим всем напрочь теряются эмоции, которые, шикамару знает, возникнут потом, словно проявленные на фотобумаге отпечатки. каким-то образом наруто вычисляет настоящего пейна, того, что управляет всеми остальными. их разговор, который кацуя синхронно повторяет для него слово в слово, вызывает у шикамару множество эмоций и вопросов - к самому себе, к наруто, к людям, допустившим это всё, к каге и шиноби, ко всему миру - и это перекрывается невыразимым облегчением, потому что радостные возгласы вокруг означают, что живы все. даже те, кто успел умереть по-настоящему.  
\- всё так, - тоненько подтверждает кацуя ему на ухо. - мои копии говорят, что все оживают, срочная помощь оказывается на местах, это действительно происходит.  
\- а наруто? - вопрос вырывается громче, чем следовало бы, но шикамару кажется, что это волнует сейчас не только его.  
\- в порядке, - за выдохом облегчения кацую почти не слышно. - какаши хатаке сейчас с ним, они направляются сюда.  
и какаши, выдыхает шикамару, и остальные, и господи, неужели этот кошмар действительно закончился наилучшим из возможных образов...  
\- а что пятая? - спрашивает он, хлопая по карманам в поисках сигареты.  
кацуя долго молчит, прежде чем объяснить ситуацию. шикамару потом тоже выкуривает на одну больше, чем собирался.

*

бардак в верхах, спровоцированный комой цунаде, разворачивается так полномасштабно, что отец советует шикамару просто слушать, но пока ничего не делать. у данзо есть свои сторонники, у какаши, за которого проголосует как минимум большинство джонинов, свои. нужно восстанавливать коноху, нужно готовиться к войне, нужно, чтобы кто-то приглядывал за узумаки, которого теперь уж точно признали все до одного.  
\- герой, - хмыкает шикамару, когда наруто запрыгивает на самый верх штабеля свежих, ещё пахнущих лесом брёвен, и усаживается рядом.  
\- да ладно тебе, - тому явно не по себе, но кончики ушей забавно розовеют и губы растягиваются в смущённую улыбку. - нагато заплатил за это жизнью, по-моему, равноценный обмен, учитывая, сколько всего они натворили.  
шикамару так давно не видел, как наруто улыбается, что внутри опять всё сводит.  
\- и ты не собираешься никуда сбегать в ближайшее время? - он негромко смеётся, но смотрит серьёзно. - имей ввиду, первым делом народ собирается восстановить ичираку.  
\- оооооо, - живот наруто оглушающе урчит при упоминании любимого заведения.  
\- шика! я так и знал, что вы там! - а собаки по-прежнему оглушающе лают, когда их об этом не просят. - давайте вниз резко, тут все, даже хината, ой, да не падай ты в обморок. узумаки! спускайся!  
наруто чуть толкает шикамару плечом, прежде чем спрыгнуть вниз и, конечно же случайно, отдавить акамару хвост, кибе самолюбие и себе собственный мизинец о край нижнего бревна.

данзо как претендент на пост хокаге шикамару не нравится от слова совсем. слишком мутный, да и сай одним своим существованием только подтверждает - не всё там гладко, в хитросплетениях спецслужб и политических групп. но повлиять на какие-то решения этого уровня никто из них не может, всё будет решаться на совете пяти каге. проблемы множатся, как снежный ком, и выносят напрочь, когда в медленно отстраивающуюся коноху прибывает делегация скрытого облака и требует выдать им информацию по саске. впрочем, подтверждая свои требования официальным письмом от райкаге. совет старейшин не находит причин отказать им в этой просьбе, а шикамару не находит себе места, понятия не имея, как сказать об этом наруто.  
\- я искал тебя, - сай возникает словно из ниоткуда. - хотел спросить.  
\- о чём? - равнодушно интересуется шикамару.  
\- я давно уже с командой семь, - задумчиво говорит сай. - я знаю про саске. но я не понимаю.  
не ты один, соглашается шикамару. ему не нравится этот разговор и те нехорошие предчувствия, что прямо-таки витают в воздухе.  
\- эта компания из облака, двое из них только что отлупили наруто по-полной, - сай едва не хватается за свои ножи, когда шикамару вздрагивает. - требовали рассказать им всё про саске. а наруто сказал, что можете избить меня, если вам станет легче, но я никогда не выдам вам его. это всё как-то неправильно. ты понимаешь, почему он это делает?  
\- скорее, я понимаю, почему он хочет это делать, - у шикамару нет никакого желания объяснять саю то, о чём он сам себе напоминать не любит. то ужасно сложное и давнее, что между учихой и узумаки, и как в это то и дело впутываются окружающие. - где?  
\- наруто у медиков, - сай правильно понимает подтекст вопроса. - ребята из облака, полагаю, заканчивают со сбором информации там, где у нас сейчас архив.  
спасибо, всё-таки буркает шикамару, прежде чем развернуться в сторону полевого лазарета.

смотреть на избитого узумаки, на котором буквально нет живого места, очень больно. сакура обещает угрохать наруто лично, если он ещё раз допустит такое отношение к себе, демонстративно оставляет гору лекарств, которые он должен принять через две минуты, пять и полчаса соответственно, и оставляет их вдвоём.  
\- схожу к цунаде, - будто самой себе, говорит она уже на выходе. - может, там буду полезнее.  
шикамару её почти не слышит, присаживаясь напротив узумаки.  
\- почему? - спрашивает он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал по-обычному невыразительно. - ну вот объясни мне, почему?  
\- потому что, - сипит наруто. - ну блин, шика, что я тебе, должен объяснять то, что уж ты-то и так знаешь?!  
ударить его хочется очень сильно, видимо, иначе не доходит, но шикамару только мягко касается пластырей на щеке. огрубевшая кожа пальцев цепляется за края, а из наруто словно выпадает невидимый стержень - он закрывает единственный незаплывший глаз и жмётся к этой ладони, будто в мире больше ничего не осталось.  
\- я так, блять, устал с этим всем, - еле слышно говорит он, - и не могу остановиться, не могу не пытаться вернуть саске. он же совсем один, шика. я должен.  
чуть качнувшись вперёд, шикамару стукается лбом о его, перебинтованный чуть более чем полностью.   
\- ничего ты ему не должен, - это не то, что можно говорить, но какая разница. - хватит уже.  
\- мне надо лекарство съесть, - не двигаясь с места, снова сипит наруто. - а послезавтра мы пойдем на совет, попробуем отговорить райкаге от мести саске.  
шикамару чувствует, как от него пахнет этими самыми лекарствами, запоминает кожей ощущение от его лица в своей ладони и молча оставляет одного пить свои таблетки, не желая пересекаться больше вообще никогда. или, по крайней мере, ближайшие сорок восемь часов.

наруто действительно уходит, под ненавязчивым контролем ямато и какаши. сакура остаётся помогать медикам, сай - охранять и восстанавливать деревню. шикамару его даже немного жалко, и к седьмой команде ведь парень прикипел, видно, как переживает и хочет участвовать в их жизнях, и из корня так просто не выйдешь, и ситуация с данзо давит. ситуация, тем не менее, давит на всех. даже погода портится, не только настроение. шикамару вызывается патрулировать самые дальние окраины, загружает себя заурядными недо-миссиями типа распилить бревна/перетаскать тяжести, помогает решать вопросы между подрядчиками, благо желающих помочь деревне отстроиться заново хватает. каждый день он убеждает себя, что ему нет дела до всех тех унижений, на которые узумаки сознательно идёт ради учихи, и каждую ночь не может заснуть, потому что не может перестать думать. о голосе, о едва заживших синяках, о синеве ярче неба, о том, как наруто умеет улыбаться, не во весь рот, а совсем иначе. и как хочется, чтобы это "иначе" предназначалось только ему и относилось не к одной лишь улыбке. шикамару курит вместе с кем-то из старших джонинов, стоя на очередной ночной вахте, и думает, что потерять узумаки в неравной борьбе с акацки или глупой драке с чужими искателями справедливости - намного страшнее, чем проиграть учихе и продолжать оставаться в стороне. а потом отводит глаза, когда те же старшие, ничуть его не смущаясь, коротают вахтовые ночи по-своему, потому что жизнь, нара, она очень короткая, а любви хочется всем. 

но у него всё равно не получается это самое "в стороне". когда учиху официально объявляют преступником s-класса, шикамару понимает, что не сможет просто стоять и смотреть. когда сай напоминает сакуре, что наруто всегда воспринимает её слова всерьёз и никогда не отказывается от своих, шикамару понимает, что не сможет просто молчать в следующий раз. когда киба, придерживая своего верного пса за ошейник, обещает, что они за всем присмотрят и не позволят никому наделать глупостей, ни самой сакуре, ни наруто, встретить которого и объясниться нужно до того, как новость про учиху разнесётся на весь белый свет, шикамару понимает, что отдал бы и свой джонинский жилет, и место в охране и все поблажки, положенные за его ум и заслуги, лишь бы пойти вместе с ними и лично вытрясти из узумаки всё, что тот (шикамару не сомневается) немедленно себе надумает и начнёт воплощать в жизнь.  
\- ты нужен здесь, - коротко бросает ему генма, прикусывая неизменный сенбон. - без тебя разберутся.  
он должен быть в охране данзо, но по негласной договорённости нарушает субординацию и предпочитает охранять палатку, в которой цунаде однажды (шикамару, как и все, заставляет себя в это верить) очнётся и волшебным образом разрулит сложившийся дурдом.  
\- да знаю я, - огрызается шикамару, - знаю.  
\- слушай, а у тебя-то к узумаки что? - в проницательности генме не откажешь, как и в известной доле цинизма. - он же себя для учихи бережёт, как пить дать, хотя за ним такие девки бегают.  
с недавних пор и правда, бегают. те, кто не знает его с самого детства, кто всю жизнь делал вид, что наруто не существует и повторял вслед за окружающими обидные слова, а то и не только. шикамару не воспринимает их всерьёз, но слова генмы задевают за живое.  
\- почему это бережёт, - хмыкает он, щёлкая зажигалкой. - наверняка было что-то. хоть и с тем же учихой.  
думать об этом мерзко и тягостно и вообще это никого не касается, но очевидно напрашивается даже по большей части в объективные, отстранённые от личных эмоций выводы. а если и правда ничего не было, то это ещё хуже. ещё невыносимей представлять.  
\- хах, - генма ловко перекатывает сенбон на другую сторону. - поверь, мы бы знали, разведка-то у нас и внешняя и внутренняя работает на ура.  
\- ну да, - не спорит шикамару. - на ура, это точно.  
когда его в следующий раз зовут скоротать бессонные часы поинтереснее, нежели как за разглядыванием ночного неба, нара не отказывается. 

\- нет, ты прикинь! я, говорит, наруто, тебя люблю, - киба меряет шагами закуток между штабелями досок и за раз скуривает половину сигареты. - раньше, говорит, не понимала, а теперь вот хуяк, блять, и поняла.  
шикамару выпускает колечко дыма, неопределённо пожимая плечами.  
\- разобралась, говорит, наконец-то в своей ебанине чувств и ты, говорит, наруто узумаки, единственный, кто мне нужен, - смачный плевок с силой ударяется о землю, взметая облачко пыли. - поэтому пойдём-ка домой и ну этого саске-куна в жопу. охуеть не выхуеть.  
в общем-то, шикамару чувствует примерно то же самое, но давняя привычка держать лицо и всем собой изображать скуку в кои-то веки действительно очень к месту.  
\- честно говоря, мы все немного, ну.. охуели, - соглашается сай. он курить отказывается, зато потихоньку прикладывается к походной фляжке. - врать сакура не умеет.  
\- а наруто что? - всё-таки сложно удержаться и не спросить.  
\- сказал, что ненавидит тех, кто сам себя обманывает, - киба закуривает следующую, немного успокаиваясь. - и что его намерение разобраться с учихой всё равно никуда не денется.  
\- саске убил данзо, - напоминает сай. - и я не знаю, почему, но не убил наруто. его шансы были выше, чем шансы узумаки.  
спор про то, чьи шансы были правда выше, чьи ниже, а чьи просто привиделись всяким отмороженным художникам, разгоняется по-новой - шикамару присутствовал при его начале и, видимо, будет слушать его до скончания веков. поговорить с сакурой толком не удаётся, но её отсутствующий взгляд и немногословность и так достаточно красноречивы. 

разговор с самим узумаки выливается примерно в такое же - киба матерится, сай невозмутимо обосновывает необходимость убивать, девчонки вносят эмоциональный диссонанс и некоторую долю радости от того, что мнение сая не находит поддержки. сакура сверлит наруто взглядом, а тот, сжав кулаки, решительно отказывается слушать кого бы то ни было. в который раз нара даже не удивляется тому, как верно просчитал его действия.  
\- опять будешь саске защищать? - спрашивает он, пока киба переводит дыхание.  
\- это уже ни в какие ворота, - сдержанно возмущается неджи. шино и рок рядом с ним согласно кивают - при всей любви к наруто, любить ещё и учиху они не обязаны, тем более когда тот уже всерьёз действует, как преступник. - стоило разобраться с ним так же, как он разобрался с данзо.  
\- сейчас саске сильнее, - наруто выглядит достаточно спокойным, чтобы поверить, что он правда так себя чувствует. - и я бы попросил вас не вмешиваться, я сам с ним разберусь.  
\- что значит - не вмешиваться?! - рявкает киба, чья дыхалка явно вернулась в норму. - узумаки, блять, ты чё, опять всё хочешь один тащить?!  
шикамару больше интересует, что значит “разберусь”.  
\- просто больше никто не сможет его.. остановить, - пауза почти незаметна, но у сакуры глаза округляются и, с некоторым опозданием, смысл этой заминки понимает и ино, готовая снова разреветься. - поэтому я должен сам.   
\- поступай, как знаешь, - заканчивает шикамару тяжёлый и бессмысленный разговор. - расходимся, дел выше крыши и так.

радостная новость о том, что цунаде пришла в себя и теперь поглощает запасы провизии с просто-таки ужасающей скоростью, догоняет шикамару у недостроенного дома, на первом этаже которого он временно квартируется. беседа с пятой, полностью восстановленной в правах и обязанностях хокаге, затягивается до ночи. тёмной, звёздной и, не смотря ни на что, полной жизни.  
\- чоджи сказал, ты пока тут живёшь, - наруто подпирает входную дверь без замка, не решаясь войти в отсутствие хозяина. - лучше, чем в палатке.  
\- ага, - голова после всех просьб и приказов пятой немного трещит. - заходи.  
у него, кроме матраса на полу и низенького столика, на котором засохли остатки завтрака, ничего нет. от стен пахнет деревом и листвой, в пустом оконном проёме видно усыпанное звёздами небо. не обманывать себя, вздыхает шикамару, вот же блять мендоксе так мендоксе, почти смирился ведь.  
\- у хокаге был? - он знает, что был, просто всё вдруг опять так сложно и дурацко.  
\- был, - улыбается наруто, - бабуля огонь, всех нас переживёт.   
шикамару не предлагает ему закурить - вредные радости жизни каким-то чудом не затрагивают интересы наруто - и к запаху древесины примешивается едкий табак.  
\- я так рад, что она очнулась, - наруто встаёт рядом с ним, слегка высунувшись в окно. - и что вы все в порядке.  
\- разговор с райкаге, как я понимаю, не удался, - перебивает его шикамару. какаши давно всё рассказал и объяснил, просто хочется зацепить узумаки по-настоящему. - как и всё последующее.  
\- я бы не смог сейчас его победить, - пальцы наруто с силой сжимают оконную раму, белеют костяшками и бинтами. понятно, кого “его”. - но надеюсь, что смогу.   
это всё похоже на очень плохую книжку из тех, что в категории “ича-ича” заняли бы самое последнее место - между ними, между узумаки и учихой, любовь? ненависть? нить судьбы сквозь века? вынужденное противостояние? наверняка никто на всём белом свете не способен дать их взаимоотношениям хоть сколько-нибудь правдоподобное объяснение.   
\- вероятность, что мы убьём друг друга, больше, чем все прочие, - криво улыбается наруто. - но другого выхода тут нет.  
\- а как же сакура? - вырывается у шикамару, хотя кому какое дело сейчас до харуно с её метаниями. - в смысле, она же вас обоих вроде как любит.  
\- только саске, - хмыкает наруто. - тебе повезло, что ты не наблюдаешь эту мелодраму постоянно лет с десяти.  
и правда, повезло. шикамару хмыкает в ответ и напряжение, ещё секунду назад ощутимо давящее на грудь, несколько спадает.  
\- у меня с пяти перед глазами другая влюблённая в учиху дурочка, - напоминает он. - так что у кого тут ещё мелодрама.

просто разговаривать, без экспрессий одних друзей и страданий других, оказывает настолько благотворный, почти терапевтический эффект, что шикамару мельком думает, не навёл ли кто на него в шутку гендзюцу или не спит ли он, ушатавшись между стройками и палатками за этот бесконечный день.  
\- не спишь, - пихает наруто его под рёбра. - вот, можешь пощупать, я живой.  
\- придурок, - хмыкает шикамару, - тебя щупать не прикольно.  
оскорблённый в лучших чувствах узумаки с минуту распинается, насколько он прикольный и какие у него есть классные места и вообще, нара, вот посмотри, вот хината, например, от такого точно бы в обморок грохнулась.  
\- ещё бы, - соглашается шикамару. даже живот у наруто в синяках разной степени давности. - ей и просто твоего затылка в пределах видимости хватает, чтобы забыть, как дышать.  
он старается не смотреть так прямо, но тренированное зрение и вечно всё анализирующий мозг сами выхватывают детали. едва видная окружность печати, ссадина, точно повторяющая скос боковой мышцы, ямка пупка, похожая на знак шарингана, гори они все в аду вместе с их владельцами. наруто стоит слишком близко, со всей дури ухватив его одной рукой за плечо, а другой задирая свою кофту и наглядно доказывая, что всё прикольно с ним.  
\- мне-... - шикамару прикусывает было язык, всё ещё не зная, как лучше и правильней и насколько очевиден его самообман для наруто и имеет ли для него вообще хоть какое-то значение. - мне вот не хватает. так что уж береги себя.  
узумаки, отпуская кофту, делает крохотный шаг назад, но его ладонь остаётся на плече нары и невесомое тепло, идущее от пальцев на плотную ткань футболки и дальше, прямиком под кожу, говорит намного больше этого физического отступления.  
\- мы ещё поговорим, - обещает он, - когда я стану немного сильнее.  
в некоторых вопросах наруто всё-таки бесконечно тупой, но при этом его искренность точно так же зашкаливает за все разумные пределы, а вместе с ней - и его честность. 

шикамару не успевает подумать об этом как следует, потому что наруто, для приличия стукнув кулаком в дверь, прежде чем войти, возвращается раньше, чем заканчиваются сигареты.  
\- слушай, - и выглядит так же, как в далёком детстве, неуверенность напополам с надеждой. - мне показалось, ты что-то другое хотел сказать.  
\- да ладно, - вздыхает шикамару. - тебе не показалось.   
его собственная неуверенность заканчивается, когда за руку на чужом затылке не прилетает никаких возражений. сердце у наруто колотится так, что это можно прочувствовать, просто стоя рядом. какое бы там место учиха не занимал в этой светлой и бестолковой голове - сейчас оно явно не первое. шикамару злится на себя за то, что думает такое и в такой момент, прикусывает обветренные губы узумаки и опускает свободную руку ниже по его бедру.  
\- о... блять, - выдаёт наруто сдавленным шёпотом.  
он и правда ни разу, что ли, думает шикамару той частью своего мозга, которая анализирует всё и всегда в режиме 24/7. серьёзно, ни с кем ни разу ничего...? целую секунду он смотрит наруто прямо в глаза - невозможно синие в темноте пустой комнаты - пока тот не зажмуривается. от его пальцев на плечах шикамару остаются аккуратные пятна синяков, а от короткого “м”, когда ладонь нары сжимает член, хочется умереть.  
о блять, действительно.

*

в режиме непрекращающихся военных действий о многом остаётся только вспоминать и шикамару рад, что ему есть что. в тылу остаётся коноха, всё больше похожая на себя прежнюю, пусть сейчас там и прячутся только женщины, маленькие дети и совсем уж немощные старики. уверенность во взгляде пятой, когда она с его отцом собирается на территорию облака, где по всеобщему решению размещают командный центр объединённой армии, неслабо мотивирует и их, недавних выпускников своих академий, ни разу не участвовавших в войнах. узумаки заперт с лажовой миссией на таинственном острове, местонахождение которого тщательно скрывается от всех без исключений, и хотя бы так, но безопасность ему обеспечена. всё остальное приходится загонять поглубже.  
\- ты грустишь, - констатирует чоджи факт, очевидный для него так же, как то, что небо синее, ино красотка, а чипсы - лучшая еда во вселенной.  
\- ты тоже, - замечает шикамару. - что на этот раз?  
\- говядина, - вздыхает чоджи. - мне приснилось, как я ел говядину, а она всё не кончалась и не кончалась.  
его легко понять - не кончаются нынче только белые зецу, стрёмные до усрачки и такие же живучие.  
\- твоя очередь, - палец чоджи упирается ему в переносицу. - кто?  
\- не знаю, о чём ты, я просто хочу, чтобы это всё побыстрее закончилось, - отнекивается шикамару.  
\- кто? - ещё раз спрашивает чоджи и его заметно схуднувшие щёки округляются, когда на лице появляется улыбка. - наруто, да?  
\- а ты не отстанешь, да? - сдаётся шикамару. - его всем не хватает.  
с этим не поспоришь, соглашается чоджи, в том и проблема. приходится защищать такую силу, которая могла бы если не положить конец войне, то хотя бы весомо увеличить шансы альянса на победу.

эти шансы колеблются то в одну сторону, то в другую, по большей части совпадая с прогнозами отца и командующих, иногда - неприятно удивляя полным расхождением фактов с ожиданиями. шикамару рад, что он успел хоть что-то сделать и что в его жизни было много таких надоедливых (таких важных) людей, много таких глупых и дурацких (таких незаменимых) событий. в конце концов, наруто в ней тоже был и до сих пор остаётся, и история до сих пор пишется, в отличие от “ича-ича”. может быть, в её конце тоже случится чудо. хотя, конечно, чудес не бывает.  
\- это что.... - рядом с ним загнанно дышит киба, указывая рукой на смятение в передних рядах. красноватые всполохи среди шиноби могут быть чем угодно. - это... ой блять, я не могу!  
шикамару тоже не очень верит, но подобное всё ещё вполне в духе известно кого.  
\- позёр хренов, - киба перестаёт, наконец-то, пыхтеть и выпрямляется. - сука, как я рад, что он не меняется.  
наруто раздаёт свою пылающую чакру каждому на поле боя, пользуясь излюбленным теневым клонированием. помимо прилива бодрости и лёгкого головокружения, шикамару чувствует крохотное сожаление, что его касается ладонь клона, а не настоящего узумаки.  
\- ну всё, пизда этому мадаре или как там его по батюшке, - мстительно приговаривает киба, балдея от притока свежих сил. - и второму тоже.  
\- учиха он по батюшке, - хмуро напоминает шикамару, - оба они. точнее, все трое.  
про саске, который является на помощь вместе с узумаки, сообщают из штаба по мысленной связи - шикамару находится слишком далеко от места основного сражения, чтобы увидеть своими глазами.

как погибает неджи, он тоже не видит - еле успевает увернуться от неожиданной атаки. мозг не успевает принять это и осознать, происходит слишком много всего одновременно. мадара примеряет на себя в довесок к роли бога ещё и роль джинчуурики десятихвостого, выплёвывая сгустки чистой энергии сначала без какой-либо системы, а потом нацеливаясь в направлении штаба. голос отца затихает в голове нары одновременно с гулким эхом взрыва - и на принятие этого тоже нет времени. несправедливость захлёстывает его, такого невозмутимого, такого сдержанного, окатывает жгучей солёной волной, и тело, давно уже превысившее все свои пределы, просто не успевает за сигналами мозга. кошмарное древо, предвестник вечного цукуёми, по воле мадары устремляется ввысь и в стороны, досуха выпивая жизнь из каждого, кого ловит своими ветвями. нару одна из ветвей всего лишь касается, но этого хватает, чтобы почувствовать - как оно, умирать по-настоящему.  
\- шика! шикамару, эй! - голос сразу принадлежит и кибе, и сакуре, и чоджи, и кому-то из звука, сражавшемуся тут же рядом, и всем на свете. в ватном, ничего не воспринимающем мозгу всё, что этот голос произносит, остаётся бессмысленным набором букв. вслед за слабым ударом сердца хочется закрыть глаза, и не возникает ничего - никаких образов, никаких лиц. сплошная серая стена. как небо осенью. 

небо всегда спасало его - от скуки, от боли, от всевозможных условностей. 

шикамару пытается сглотнуть вязкую, как резина, слюну, и следующий толчок сердца кажется ему чуть сильнее и много болезненней предыдущего. ты только не умирай, ревёт ино в его голове, пока сакура пытается подлечить сама не знает что - видимых повреждений нет - не умирай, пожалуйста, я больше никогда не буду с тобой спорить, и даже чоджи десять раз поцелую, и сая, и сакуру, и наруто, только пожалуйста!   
от её всхлипываний болит затылок и ноют зубы.   
\- не реви, - сипит шикамару с трудом, но вслух, - что ты как маленькая.   
\- не реву! - соглашается ино и ревёт ещё сильнее.  
сакура рядом с ней держится не в пример лучше и первая замечает, как воздух вокруг шикамару приобретает характерные цвет и форму.  
\- наконец-то, дотянулся, - выдыхает она. - всё, ино, всё, успокойся, теперь всё должно быть в порядке.   
помимо этой спасительной чужой-родной силы шикамару всё на той же мыслеволне, связывающей его, ино и наруто, успевает поймать запутанный отклик от узумаки - волнение, тоска, злость, безысходность, поддержка, кошмарная путаница противоречивых желаний. что из этого вызвано близостью рядом учихи, а что адресовано только шикамару, понять сложно. слишком много, слишком долго разбираться, что к чему и почему. придется пожить ещё немного.   
\- ино, - шикамару цепляет её за рукав, притягивая ближе к себе. - наруто не целуй. я сам.   
всё равно она и так рано или поздно догадалась бы. 

после вечного цукуёми смотреть наруто в глаза не позволяет совесть. тот счастливо смеётся, не обращая внимания на оторванную руку, охотно делится подробностями сражения с кагуей и мадарой и совсем не делится подробностями драки с саске. сам учиха, очевидно признавший своё поражение в этой самой драке, которая длилась чуть ли не сутки, сидит в камерах анбу, готовый принять все обвинения и понести любое наказание. шикамару не то чтобы этому рад, но это - справедливо. с наруто он пересекается только раз, на похоронах, и опять взваливает на себя кучу работы, лишь бы никто не лез.  
\- на войне не помер, так сейчас собрался? - недовольно хмыкает киба, вытаскивая его на перекур поздно вечером. - что происходит, шика?  
\- я работаю, - невозмутимо отвечает шикамару. - на благо конохи и хокаге.  
\- нынешнего? - киба морщит нос, принюхивается - тоже волшебство, но враньё, если что, реально чует носом. - или будущего?  
\- будущего, - признаётся шикамару. - так что, сам понимаешь, дел невпроворот.  
\- ну и сходил бы, к будущему-то, - киба курит как живёт, быстро и ярко, и дым колечками пускает, выпендрёжник. - мы вчера все у него были, так про тебя спрашивал. куда, говорит, шикамару спрятали, что мне, говорит, самому по конохе его выискивать, оленя недоделанного.  
шикамару, не сдержавшись, смеётся и тут же давится никотином под внимательным взглядом инузуки и неизменного акамару, отдельно они ни у кого давно не воспринимаются.

в медблок, где наруто восстанавливается под жёстким контролем цунаде и неизменным вниманием сакуры, шикамару пропускают сразу, в отличие от толпы желающих повидаться с героем войны. толпа напрягает - одно дело слышать рассказы про чуть ли не паломничество ради встречи с узумаки, и совсем другое - увидеть воочию.  
\- герой как есть, - шикамару жутко неудобно и ещё неудобней от того, что он не привык испытывать подобное. - пара минут найдётся?  
\- сколько угодно, - на лице наруто такое облегчение, что смешно. - дай руку.  
шикамару на автомате протягивает ладонь и только и успевает моргнуть.  
\- что, совсем достали? - больничная стена высится в полукилометре за спиной. - это было очень внезапно, уверен, что тебе не влетит?  
\- герой я или кто, - буркает наруто, усаживаясь прямо на сочную зелёную траву. - не влетит, заебался уже таблетки пить и улыбаться всем подряд.  
шикамару опускается рядом, совершенно не зная, что сказать. как ни странно, молчание не напрягает ни одного из них - наруто явно наслаждается тишиной и чистым осенним воздухом, а шикамару - тем, что можно отключиться и ничего не делать. он задирает голову к небу и едва заметно улыбается, когда сизое облачко по воле ветра и случая принимает форму обкусанной пельмешки. и ойкает, когда на его ноги с размаху опускается неугомонная геройская голова.  
\- ты меня избегаешь, - уверенно заявляет наруто, уставившись снизу вверх прямо в глаза.   
\- ничего подобного, - не очень убедительно заявляет в ответ шикамару. - я работаю.  
\- это я работаю, - перебивает его наруто, - видишь, папину технику почти освоил, хоть и торчу на колёсах сутками. жёлтая молния, дубль второй. а ты избегаешь. почему?  
как ему рассказать, что в цукуёми нары не было никакого саске даже намёком, а только ждущие взгляды синих глаз и жадные руки, тянущие к себе. и ни с кем не надо было делить, не было войны, не было сомнений - только тихое спокойствие и уверенность. не было циничного генмы с его “бережёт”, не умирали неджи и асума, а джирайя написал к очередной “иче-иче” скучнейшую сайдстори про двух шиноби, сутками игравших в сёги. не было дурацкой ревности, на которую в этой жизни у нары даже права нет, потому что всё ещё никто не знает, что между учихой и наруто и как.  
\- саске ко мне прикопался там, пока помирали лежали, почему да почему, - внезапно говорит наруто, - идиота кусок, непонятно, что ли. потому что он мне как брат, семья. ну не совсем, конечно, мне не с чем сравнить. что-то такое.  
\- не понятно, - тихо замечает шикамару.   
\- мы с ним связаны, это факт, - наруто тянет руку и касается подбородка нары указательным пальцем. - но ведь не только с ним.  
\- зачем ты мне это объясняешь? - ещё тише интересуется шикамару.  
палец перемещается на щёку и вверх, к виску.  
\- чтоб ты знал, - в голосе звучит явное удивление, что нара вдруг так поглупел, что вот, приходится объяснять ему очевидные вещи. - сакура сама додумалась, слава богу, что не посягаю я на её саске-куна. какаши-сенсей тоже умный. правда, сай всё пытается выяснить какие-то подробности, но он просто извращенец, что с него взять.

шикамару перехватывает ладонь узумаки, когда она уже почти касается его волос. 

\- ты нормально сесть можешь? - спрашивает он. - так тоже хорошо, но неудобно.  
\- неудобно? - наруто послушно приподнимается, щурясь от солнца.  
угу, буркает шикамару ему в губы.

*

какаши, с потерей шарингана ничуть не утративший своей проницательности, загружает шикамару делами так, что впору бы взвыть. стопки отчётов растут в геометрической прогрессии, назначенный в помощники недавний выпускник академии мечтает о подвигах, а вовсе не о подведении балансов и сводках риса за прошедшие месяцы. редкие выезды из конохи связаны исключительно с заседаниями альянса и решениями соответствующих вопросов.  
\- мне нужен отчёт по той деревне облака, где объявились призраки.  
\- вторая полка слева вверху.  
\- ага, ещё по запросу даймё насчёт-  
\- справа от вас, третий свиток с печатью на торце.  
\- прекрасно. а по поводу пособий тем, кто потерял-  
\- у вас на столе со вчерашнего вечера лежит.  
\- ну до чего ж ты славный, нара, спасибо всем биджу за такого помощника.  
шикамару никак не реагирует на эту смесь шутки и искренней похвалы, только устало трёт виски. список дел даже не дошёл до половины, а уже скоро рассвет, проще остаться и проработать хотя бы ещё несколько пунктов, чем тащиться куда-то и пытаться поспать пару часов. его клановые поместья за прошедшие месяцы восстановили практически полностью и дом, в котором когда-то они с отцом, а потом и асумой, проводили вечера за игрой в сёги, отстроен и ждёт его. только шикамару туда не очень хочется.  
\- завтра будет решающее слушание по делу учихи, - приглушённый маской голос хокаге вклинивается в ленивые невесёлые думы. - отдохнул бы ты, дел-то всё равно меньше не станет, а твои мозги лучше работают, когда хотя бы немного отвлекаются от всей этой... этого...  
на ум лезут исключительно нецензурные слова и какаши, махнув рукой, просто командует заканчивать на сегодня, в приказном порядке (“хочешь - издам указ письменно? сам проверишь, сам запротоколируешь, сам подошьёшь... не хочешь? вот и славно”). 

неторопливо вышагивая по сонной, тихой в предрассветные часы конохе, шикамару думает, что хокаге, долгих лет ему жизни, всё это делает специально. понятно, что у советника всегда будет миллион дел и все надо решить ещё вчера, но за последний месяц нара заебался с этими делами чуть более, чем полностью, вник во столько тонкостей, что не пересчитать, ночевал вне архивов и резиденции рокудайме буквально пару раз и питался исключительно покупными рамёнами и безвкусным казённым чаем. между всем этим рабочим загоном времени думать про узумаки, учиху, сложности и всё прочее не было совершенно. шикамару знает, что наруто по-прежнему в больнице из-за сложностей с новой рукой, что поток восторженных поклонников и старых боевых товарищей к нему не иссякает, что ему запретили тренировать семейные приёмы мгновенного перемещения, если он не хочет реально просидеть всё это время в компании цунаде, шизуне и сакуры (шикамару даже передёргивает от ужаса, стоит только представить). ещё знает, что ни на что лично он, нара шикамару, повлиять не может, кроме как ждать, набираться опыта и быть надёжной поддержкой узумаки во всём, что бы тому не взбрело в голову.  
\- я уж думал, ты там прирос к своим бумажкам.  
шикамару вскидывает голову, запоздало понимая, что во-первых, задумался так сильно, что не заметил, куда пришёл, а во-вторых, узумаки тут видеть намного логичнее, чем его - новостройка в точности повторяет бывшую здесь до войны многоэтажку и квартирка на самом верху по-прежнему принадлежит наруто, как было раньше и как будет, наверное, до тех пор, пока он не станет седьмым хокаге. а то и вообще всегда.  
\- тебя выписали? - вместо приветствия спрашивает нара. хочется как следует потереть слипающиеся глаза. - как ты? рука?  
\- пойдём, - наруто протягивает ладонь - здоровую - и тащит за собой. - хочу посмотреть, всё ли там сделали, как было.  
его очередная оранжевая толстовка, качающаяся перед глазами в такт шагам, навевает слишком много воспоминаний, хороших и не очень. шикамару кажется, что на этот раз наруто всё-таки перегнал его по росту и если встать рядом - а он встаёт, пока наруто ковыряется в замке - то это становится заметно.  
\- ох ну и ностальгия! - выдыхает наруто, разворачиваясь к нему и улыбаясь от уха до уха. - скажи же?!  
внезапное желание потянуться и поцеловать его совершенно выбивает шикамару из строгого, несколько меланхоличного настроя.  
\- ну да, - кивает он, осматриваясь. - наверняка даже раковину на кухне тебе поставили такую же грязную, как раньше.  
наруто не обращает внимания на колкость, скачет по всему помещению, суётся в туалет и ванную, хлопает дверцами одинокого шкафчика на кухне и пустого холодильника, возвращается к шикамару и пристально смотрит в глаза.  
\- пошли.  
\- куда? - непонимающе переспрашивает нара.  
\- спать, - наруто снова ржёт, наблюдая за его выражением лица. - у меня от больничного запаха голова трещит, на сегодня меня отпустили. я заходил к какаши, он сказал, что ты наверняка уже торчишь у меня под окнами и, как видишь, сенсей и без шарингана слишком, блин, многое пронзает.  
шикамару открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что, вообще-то, он шёл не сюда, что это случайность и совпадение, но так же молча закрывает. не совпадение, и не случайность, если уж честно. и засыпает, упав на кровать первее узумаки, почти мгновенно.

сон накатывает мягкой пушистой волной, бледный, в едва обозначенных цветах и деталях, почти чёрно-белый. единственным живым пятном в этом уютном тумане оказывается лужа синего цвета, в которую вступает нога (его?) и которая засасывает в себя, чтобы через мгновение оказаться над головой, и уже вверх тянутся руки (его?) в попытке снова прикоснуться, поймать такой родной свет. из тумана выплывают, словно газетные вырезки, куски жизни - реальной, придуманной, существующей в параллельной вселенной - и шикамару просыпается с гулко стучащим сердцем и пугающей мыслью, что вечное цукуёми никогда не закончится, а он всегда будет знать, что это ложь.  
\- ты поспал всего час, - опережает наруто вопрос. его голос звучит чуть хрипло, как у человека, которого самого только что разбудили. - ну я, наверное, тоже.  
\- у меня рука затекла, - бубнит шикамару, не желая шевелиться.  
невнятное пфеканье греет слух не хуже, чем равномерное биение сердца, которое он чувствует шеей и затылком. потом шикамару соображает, что лежит головой на груди узумаки, подвернув левую руку под себя и потому её почти не чувствуя. перед глазами смятая серая майка, чуть пахнущая особым больничным запахом, и пониже - резинка штанов. шикамару снова закрывает глаза.  
\- сегодня будут решать, что с саске делать, - он и сам не верит, что первым поднимает эту тему в такой неоднозначный момент.  
наруто угукает, слегка дёргая плечом.  
\- полагаю, ты не пойдёшь, потому что уже сделал для него всё, что мог, - шикамару говорит это скорее сам для себя, нежели чтобы получить какие-то ответы. - и что не мог, тоже.  
снова угуканье. в те редкие минуты, что шикамару позволял себе между обязанностями и миссиями потратить на анализ дел учихи, поведения узумаки, общей обстановки и многочисленных сплетен, которые ему исправно доносили, но на которые у него не было особо желания и сил, он приходил к выводу, что некоторые казавшиеся невозможными вещи вдруг стали реальным положением дел. например, ино, честно выполнив своё “я всё сделаю, только не умирай” действительно поцеловала и сакуру, и чоджи, и наруто (наверняка чтобы потом мстительно подкалывать этим фактом) и сая и в итоге сходила с последним уже на три свидания, причём третье явно не последнее. любовь хинаты к узумаки, с детства имевшая ощутимый оттенок мазохизма, перешла на качественно новый уровень любви к другу, а в кварталах хьюга вечерами слышали звонкий собачий лай и вполголоса обсуждали, возможно ли такое, чтобы будущая глава клана да какой-то там пропахший псиной... делегации из разных стран всё чаще присылали своих представителей с расчётом на пмж последних и укрепление торговых связей. в одном из районов заповедника нара смотрители углядели оленят, чего не было с той поры, когда шикамару пешком под стол ходил. даже мир, вырванный у судьбы такой жестокой ценой, до сих пор казался чудом. и лежать вот так с узумаки, принимая как должное и учиху, и запах пыли нежилого помещения, и тепло тела под собой - это тоже казалось немыслимым, когда-то.  
\- саске - часть команды семь, - всё-таки нарушает молчание наруто. - часть конохи. часть моей семьи.  
\- да знаю я, - шикамару с трудом привстаёт на локте и шипит сквозь зубы, когда противное покалывание охватывает всю руку от плеча до кончиков пальцев. - уж поверь.  
наруто смотрит на него, полуприкрыв глаза, растрёпанный и обманчиво беззащитный. так же внезапно, как недавнее желание поцеловать, накатывает ревность, потому что не хочется, чтобы кто-то ещё видел его таким.   
\- чё, ревнуешь? - и лыбится так, что царапины на щеках исчезают за этой лыбой.   
\- слишком напряжно, - шикамару чувствует, как наруто стягивает резинку с его хвоста и зарывается пальцами в волосы. - но отрицать не вижу смысла.  
не только от футболки, от всего наруто неуловимо пахнет лекарствами, травами, особым медицинским запахом, даже изо рта, вопреки ожиданиям - на языке остаётся вкус таблеток, подозрительно напоминающих давнишние эксперименты сакуры, а ровный до этого пульс заметно ускоряется.   
\- наверное, твою новую руку лучше пока не тревожить, - шикамару окидывает взглядом утянутое в бинты предплечье, кисть и всю ладонь. - я очень постараюсь.  
\- шика, - голос у наруто вдруг садится, сипит, как от удара или при сильном волнении, - я всё в теории представляю, только я не очень, ну, мне ж не с кем было...  
\- знаю я, - снова повторяет шикамару. внутри у него, под рёбрами, будто разливается бесконечный океан, невыразимый ни словами, ни мыслями. - просто помолчи.  
молчать наруто не умеет.

среди множества открывшихся в конохе заведений некоторые товарищи по-прежнему отдают предпочтение старым проверенным местам.  
\- ещё говядинки! и свининки! и зелени! - чоджи подзывает официантку третий раз и это далеко не предел. - шика, ты почему не ешь?  
\- сытый, - смеётся шикамару. видеть друзей счастливыми и полными сил делает и его немного счастливее.  
\- интересно, чем, - мурлычет ино, пиная его под столиком ногой точно в лодыжку. - уж явно не- чоджи! это моя порция!  
\- ты оставила мясо без внимания на целых тридцать секунд! что является преступлением против мяса и меня лично, - без всякого стыда заявляет чоджи, закусывая чужой кусочек говядины хрустящим салатом. - и вообще, тебе вредно, пей чай.  
\- что?! - от возмущённого вопля едва не лопаются стаканы. - ах ты..!  
временами этого не хватает - старой, воспитанной потом и кровью тренировок жизни, посиделок с командой, шутливых препирательств и сомнительных шуток - им всем, и это объединяет, по-прежнему помогает держать невидимую крепкую связь.  
\- ты выглядишь очень спокойным, - замечает ино, наоравшись вволю на чоджи и залпом выпив весь чай в пределах досягаемости. - с чего бы?  
шикамару неопределённо пожимает плечами. ему кажется, что если у него на лбу и не горит большими буквами что-то типа “наруто узумаки” или “любовь” или ещё какая подобная чушь, то внутри, в сердце, мыслях и ещё глубже это уж точно высечено покрепче, чем монументы всем хокаге. ино, при желании, легко может это прочитать.  
\- да и не ты один, - хотя ей и не надо, недаром же ино-шика-чо знают друг друга едва ли не с рождения. - но хочу заметить, кое-кто не то чтобы прям очень хорошо целуется, поработай над этим, нара.  
\- ино! - на этот раз орёт чоджи. - ну ты хотя бы не при всех!

шикамару оставляет их наслаждаться обществом друг друга и выходит покурить, не пытаясь сдержать несколько смущённой усмешки.   
вечернее, тёмно-синее небо над ним усыпано звёздами.


End file.
